Angemon
, , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , |s1=Angemon-species |s2=Devimon |s3=Piddomon }} Angemon is an Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological . It has six shining wings, and its body is clad in cloth so pure white as to be divine. It is a being of perfected virtue, and although it is called a Digimon that brings happiness, when confronting evil it will not stop attacking, with extreme composure, until the opponent is completely annihilated. On the countless times when the Digital World is visited by a crisis, it is told that it descends to lead Digimon of the same species, and Devimon, who was won over to the Dark Side, was originally of the same species.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/angemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Angemon] The DigiCode on its ribbons reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Angemon is a Variable dealing damage to one enemy; costing 7 VP, it deals extra damage to Devil-types. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Angemon digivolves from Patamon in line 5, and from a line 20 Armadillomon without a Digi-Egg to MagnaAngemon. There is a DNA Digivolve hint involving it and Ankylomon which says that the two can make MagnaAngemon or Shakkoumon. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Yamato "Matt" Ishida uses an Angemon in his party against Ryo Akiyama, possibly a reference to his brother Takeru "T.K." Takaishi's . Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Angemon card, titled "PF YP Plus IV" increases the Digimon's YP, or by how much a de-digivolution is delayed, by 40. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Digimon Fusion The Goddess's Warriors, from the Sand Zone, were led by an Angemon. The sect raised , but when had Ebemon brainwash the warriors, Baalmon was forced to kill them in self-defense, including his mentor Angemon. Several Angemon appear within the Xros Heart army in Taiki's dream. When Dorulumon shows up, his appearance causes Taiki to remember the dream. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Numerous Angemon are soldiers of Lord HolyAngemon's army. An Angemon is among the fallen Digimon who are killed by Neo Saiba. Another one loyal to Lord HolyAngemon is punched by a large Devidramon during Neo's invasion of Lord HolyAngemon's castle. A large number of Angemon perform a suicide attack on , but they are obliterated by Arkadimon's God Matrix. Digimon Next After arriving at the Battle Stage in the Net Game World, Tsurugi watches a battle between an Angemon and a Devimon. Another Angemon is among the many Digimon who show up to assist and his friends in the battle against . Digital Monster D-Project Angemon will digivolve from Patamon to MagnaAngemon. By giving Angemon the H Spirit of Ice, he will digivolve to Kumamon. Post-game, the Tokomon in Area 3 will have an Angemon in its party, accompanied by an Angewomon. Digimon World An Angemon can be freed from the Freezland temple Ice Sanctuary; the player must bring a vaccine type Digimon to reveal a secret entrance under a statue in the main hall. Once the temple is traversed and the player releases a ball of light, Angemon appears where the statue once was. After a conversation Angemon heads to the city and becomes Jijimon's advisor. Angemon can be Digivolved from a Patamon or Elecmon with 100 Brains, 1000 MP and zero care mistakes. Angemon has a chance Digivolve into Devimon if it is killed in battle (or dies from prolonged sickness) and its Discipline is low. Angemon naturally Digivolves into Phoenixmon or Andromon. Every Champion has a chance to turn into Vademon. Digimon World 2 Defeating Numemon frees Angemon, who reveals that Numemon wanted to force the peaceful Digimon in the Meditation Dome to attack Digital City and the tamers there. Angemon then returns to the Meditation Dome where the protagonist can talk to him at anytime. Angemon is also a playable Digimon and digivolves from either ClearAgumon or Patamon, and can digivolve to either MagnaAngemon or Andromon. Digimon World 3 Angemon digivolves from: Kotemon LV 40, GuardiAngemon LV 20, Kyubimon LV 40, Taomon LV 30, Wind 200 Patamon LV 5 (Normal Digivolution Line) Renamon LV 40, Sakuyamon LV 30, Wind 130 Agumon LV ?, Kabuterimon LV 20, Wisdom 300 Monmon LV ?, Armormon LV 40, Wind 120 Veemon LV ?, Paildramon LV 45, Wisdom 230 He won't be found as an enemy ingame, but he is also available as a White Champion card with 14/16. Digimon Digital Card Battle Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon World DS Angemon digivolves from Patamon with 30+ Holy EXP and level 13, and can digivolve into MagnaAngemon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Angemon digivolves from Patamon and can digivolve to MagnaAngemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Angemon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 70% Friendship, and 300 Holy experience. Angemon can also DNA digivolve to Lucemon Fallen Mode with Devimon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Angemon digivolves from Patamon and can digivolve into MagnaAngemon. After the warp plates are set, it can also digivolve into Shakkoumon or Lucemon Falldown Mode. It can be found in the Limit Valley. Digimon World Championship Angemon digiolves from Patamon and can digiolve into HolyAngemon by 10 battles and 50% wins, Angewomon by 40 Holy AP and Piximon by passing time. Attacks *'Hand of Fate'This attack is named "Hand of Destiny" on , , and . (Heaven's Knuckle): Strikes the opponent with its fist shining gold. *'Angel Rod'This attack retains its original name of "Holy Rod" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Holy Rod): Attacks with its "Angel Rod". *'Omni Typhoon' (God Typhoon): Creates a divine tornado. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Angel Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon